Increasingly a wide variety of electronic devices utilize wireless communications. Many electronic devices that are traditionally intended for non-electromagnetic communication also include features for wireless communication with other devices and control devices. Increased features for device application and increased features related to wireless communication in such electronic devices have created additional technical challenges.
One of the technical challenges is associated with providing the application features and the communication features with a design that uses minimal space and power consumption that is attractive for consumer use. Additionally, robust designs are needed to ensure reliable communications and low failure rates.
Thus, there is a need in the art for wireless communication electronics that provide smaller space and power consumption. The electronics should include robust circuits that provide reliable communications with elegant designs providing low cost construction and manufacturing overhead.